


summertime/夏日梦

by seventhcloud777



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Genderswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhcloud777/pseuds/seventhcloud777
Summary: “你在想什么？”她突然问。一个女孩，你想说，但你实际上说的是，“这场战争。” 你觉得差不多也是这样，不管怎样。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	summertime/夏日梦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [summertime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032800) by [attice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attice/pseuds/attice). 



> 预警：巴基性转，轻微盾佩，开放式结局

按童话故事的发展方式，你将坠入爱河，从此幸福快乐地生活下去。这些事物不都如此完结吗?她是你的朋友，把你从操场上扶起，帮你冲洗沾满血的膝盖；从多伦斯先生的转角小店里偷来糖果，却是你担下了责任；在你的目光里走过对面那条街，眼圈发青，穿着短了三英寸的裙子，被你邀去喝可乐，听棒球比赛。现在这些都没有疑问。你读了足够多书，能够明白结局一定皆大欢喜。不然它不会是一个故事。

当你第一次邀她回家你知道全部的这些吗？也许你知道，也许你不知道；也许她只大街上来的某个女孩，而且也许对你来说，与你站队的、为他们挨打的任何一个孩子相比，她不意味着更多。也许还有别的也许，但现在已经结束了；也许你也会，在之后的某个日子里。

那时巴基十一岁，她说她永远不会结婚，不，永远不会涂口红。她不会上大学，永远不会穿裙子。她会抗争。是的，她会剪掉头发，加入军队，站在你的身边，史蒂夫啊，当你们在一起没有人能阻挡你们。

进来五分钟后，你知道已经来不及了。

保镖抓了你们一个现行——一个金发小个子身边站了一个有着结实肩膀的棕发姑娘——奇怪的组合。你露出清爽的神情，好像你从未把他们在里面卖的难喝晕了的私酿喝得见底——好像它能自己蒸发似的。最后，他对你扬起眉毛，而你和巴基交换了一个眼神。

 _我们该怎么_ ——

“快跑，”她喊道，这像是紧挨着你的耳朵开了一枪——你所有的肌肉都绷紧了起来。巴基开飞速逃离聚光灯下，但注意到你没有跟在她身边，她又转过身，看到冻结在原处的你，跑回来把你拽走。

有后门在那儿。你不会让巴基经过任何一扇。 _姑娘们不属于监狱，_ 你说，但你真正想说的是， _你不属于监狱。_

那时你十六岁。事情变了。

“话说你有什么毛病？”他问。一只手伸向你的背，把你肺里的空气彻底拍走。你丢下铅笔，好让自己伸到桌子底下好好呼吸。反正他们两个都没有注意到你。

“别说了，杰克，”巴基说。她涂了口红，咧开嘴笑。而你知道，她喜欢这个男人，比你愿意承认的地步还要喜欢。你又一次弯下身子，在桌子底下摸索着找铅笔，藏住你脸上的涨红。你再坐起来时，杰克的手放在了巴基的大腿上。你把头转得过快。

“这家伙不知道怎么找乐子。”杰克摇了摇他的瓶子，看你的样子像是在看一只悬挂在肉铺的小鸡一样。“不过你的姑娘在哪儿？”

你耸耸肩。萨利——萨利，金头发蓝眼睛，健壮的腿比你的长。她大概在一间脏兮兮的浴室隔间，和一个宽胸膛，深色眼睛的军队小伙一起。他们有你没有的东西——笑话、低沉的笑声。你告诉自己这不重要，因为到最后，它不会的。

你二十岁了。两年前——

你抬头看巴基，她看着杰克，而杰克看着十英尺外的身体的海洋。你寻思着这到底是怎么发生的。

“跳舞吗？”杰克问。

在葬礼上，巴基坐在你身边，所以她的大腿可以擦过你的。

你十八岁了，你来自缅因州的十二岁大的表弟表妹们还仍比你高。所有人都在哭，你没有——你知道这并不是真的。也许这之前发生过，也许以后还会发生，但你的妈妈并没有真的离去。她只是离开了你的视线，就在他们让她进入土地里时。

“还好吗？”巴基低声说。她站在你身边。她的前臂擦碰着你的，你颤抖着移开，尽管之前这并没有什么关系——当你们钻到老鼠乱窜的小巷，躲在门廊下面，她朝你压过来，那么近，近得你能嗅到她的呼吸。那之后就从来没有关系，你告诉自己现在也不重要。

你说是啊，是啊，我很好时，没有看进她的眼睛；她抓住你的胳膊，问你想不想离开时，你没有看进她的眼睛。

“他们在发表讲话，”你说，而巴基在听到你的语调时眼睛里露出了点什么，可她只是垂下双手，跟着你，坐在你身边好让她的大腿可以擦过你的。

你母亲是十月的时候死的。

-

你是多大的时候觉得你想要去战斗？足够大的时候。也许，正如你母亲所说的，你并没有真的做出这个决定。也许这一次是它选择了你——宣传海报烧穿了你的眼帘，山姆大叔在每个街角凝视你；她曾经告诉过你的、死在你出生前的那个春天的你父亲的故事。也许这从来不是你的决定。

总之，你想要战斗。巴基也想。

“这不公平，”她说，这时你二十一了，你们两个再也不用在去那些破烂酒吧时撒谎了。你们正坐在中央公园的一个长椅上，她的手肘搁在她的膝盖上，她的手捂着头。

巴基出于习惯贴着你坐。你知道的——这不是人们路过时他们心里猜想的那个理由。

“我希望我是个男的。”他看着她的眼睛随着一个小孩的回力标跟进了树里。当它们转过来看你，你别开了目光。“你真幸运，是不是，罗杰斯。”

“十足的幸运。”你假装专注于几英尺远的枫树的树皮。“我们是一条船上的。”

“不，我们不是。”她把眼前的刘海吹走，顺了顺她的裙摆。“至少你有一次机会。”

巴基穿裙子。她能有选择吗？她跑起来的时候，跑得很快，没有裙子可以让她停住。她戴缎带，她穿蕾丝，她身上还会带泥土，有时候是血迹。而你带着被打成紫青的眼圈，有时候，有时候，她也带着一个与你相配。

你有告诉过巴基你爱她吗？朋友应该这样做，不是吗？你不应该知道的。你除了巴基没有过任何朋友，她除了你也没有过任何朋友。这使你想起了他们所说的磁铁：相反的两边相互吸引，你和巴基是例外，你们俩本质上没有太大区别。你们是一个整体的两半，或者说你们两个就是一个整体，又或者——

“也许这样最好，”你说。“如果你去打仗，这场战争大概一个月就会结束。”

巴基笑了。你觉得差不多也是这样，总而言之。

“跳舞吗？”杰克问。

巴基跳起舞来腿边盘旋的裙摆就像抽动的螺旋，她的嘴裂开成一个笑，像篝火一样引人注目。老歌终止，穿长裙和皮靴的慢舞者谢幕，所有人都一起跳了起来——年轻人，穷人，快舞步的人顶着抹了油的头发，踩着抹了唾沫的鞋跟，咔嗒，咔嚓，口哨声，怒骂声。

你很难在酒吧里的昏黄灯光下看见她，但之后你意识到你还是看了过去。你转过头对着你在餐巾纸上描的脑袋。

开始你以为这是巴基，但之后——

——但之后鼻子变得不对了，再之后你把它变成了山姆大叔。她大概会因为这个笑疯，你想，史蒂夫该死的罗杰斯在他该和一个漂亮的金发美女跳舞的时候画美利坚的像。有一刻你考虑着留着给她看，在你把它撕成一百条细条，像放一副牌一样摊开在桌上之前。

巴基在十七岁时告诉你她第一次睡了一个男孩。你一时间没有相信她。

你们两个在你的卧室里，对着消防梯的窗户仍敞开着，夜是从未有过的黑。巴基的眼睛在月光下漆黑而闪着光。她在向你诉说时，声音颤抖。

“难以置信，”她低吟着，而你除了看着什么也做不了——“我不敢相信。”她的手指握住你两只手的手腕——“我不再是个孩子了，史蒂夫，我——我做到了。”

你想问是谁，但其实你不在乎——巴基在发抖，她想用兴奋来表达，作为破处的副作用之一，作为证明，证明她现在是个女人了，不再是在操场上对试图吻她的汤米麦可克劳德拳打脚踢的那个瘦弱的丫头。但是你——你能听出她的声音。你知道这种声音。

“是嘛？”你问，滑到她在的床边，这样的你的大腿可以擦过她的。巴基退缩了，所以你收了回来。但之后她的双手又落到了你的腿上，你可以感觉到她温暖的呼吸在你的耳边。

“我睡了他，”她低吟着。“我——”

巴基的声音破碎了，她的手滑向了你短裤的围边，但你抓住了她的手，轻柔地放在一边。你小心地把手臂搭上她的肩膀，你十七岁了，就像她一样，但你不是人们说你是的那种小孩——灯灭了，你母亲睡在隔壁，但天气热到你不需要在听不到她每隔几分钟的咳嗽声时担心。灯灭了，你的母亲睡着了，你的床温暖而向你大开，巴基的唇润湿着你的下颚，但你是史蒂夫罗杰斯，不是吗？

“放松点，巴克，”你说着，把脸转到了一边。

最后，你们俩的衣服都留在了身上。最后，你没有说关于巴基裙子撕掉的一角，嘴唇上的伤痕，和她丢了一只鞋子的事实的任何事。最后，巴基没有哭，就像她一如既往的那样。但她让你的手臂一直绕着她，直到她停止发抖。最后，你们两个都把背搁在了对你们两个来说太小了的床上。她握住了你的手。

“我们没有做，”最后她说。你明白了她更像是在对着黑暗说，比起对着你说。“他——恩，你知道的，我的右勾拳可狠了。”随之而来的大笑，笑意稀薄，且毫无意义。但你闭上了眼，感受她缠住你的手指，努力不陷入梦乡。

你们去了斯塔克展,这时你们长大了一些但没有变聪明多少。巴基穿了一条蓝裙子，因为这是未来的颜色，史蒂夫。你系了一条有点蓝绿相间的领带，因为你想要和巴基相称但没有太多选择。你们挤过人群，站在舞台前面，巴基看着霍德华停在半空的红色汽车，你看着她。那辆车坠损，你害怕地退后了一步，而她笑了。

“不过，你需要一辆能飞的车干什么呢？”你们离开的时候她问。“我们正经历一场该死的战争。他们要做什么，在天上把纳粹撞飞？”

你注意到了征兵处，因为山姆大叔的画像仍印在你脑海里。你向巴基搪塞了一些谎言，说要去找点吃的什么的。之后你把她留在了形状像火箭的喷泉旁，穿过了那些门。你要再试一次，不管要付出什么代价。你会说你来自——你会说你来自普林斯顿，以上帝的名义。这不重要。

结果是怎样的来着？有很多种版本。很大程度上，巴基找到了他，到最后，她总会的。

“你傻吗？”她问，拉高嗓门，因为她是个女生，她被允许这么做——“泽西？给我——”她抢走他手里另一张拒绝书。“老天，史蒂夫，你知道吗？我明白了。你疯了。你他妈疯了。你在找死，你知道吗？你——”

最后，你的困惑多于愤怒，因为她之前从来没表现得像这样——

“天，巴基，”你说。“这值得一试。我只是想服务——”

“服务你的国家——服务你的国家，以在某条沟里被射死的方式？还要假设你能到那么远的地方去，”巴基说着，她的眼睛里闪烁着你无法辨别的东西——“你会得猩红热，在你甚至没——”

你丢给她在你的红色小马车里捡破烂的台词，她丢给了你另外五条说你是一个怎样无可救药的傻瓜。最后，大概是她的嗓音，足够大到让人转过头来看看你们两个的样子，面红耳赤，绝望至极。那吸引了厄斯金的注意。

“有一些人在不顾他们的生命，”你说。“我没有权力做比他们更少的事。这是你不懂的。这不是为了——”

“不要跟我说这不是为了你，”她说，“如果不是，那这实际上是为了谁，史蒂夫？”她看着你，你在她眼里看到了恐惧。“你告诉我这不是为了你——因为你没有能证明你的东西，对吗?”

你看进她的眼睛告诉她不是这样，而她看进你的眼睛告诉你因为没带哮喘药在雨里喘息都喘息不了不能证明什么——如果能证明什么，那就是他们不让你进军队是正确的。你不知道为什么，但是那真的把你惹毛了——你告诉自己你不知道为什么，你为何如此难堪，愤怒，厌倦了被拒绝，但是你不知道你在害怕，因为这是真的——你非常有可能得肺结核，死在一个医院里，就像你的母亲，就像你的父亲。不会在前线战斗。不会与纳粹决战。只能和你自己的小心灵作斗争，进行你自己的战争，在温暖的病房的哪里，有一日三餐，有照顾你的漂亮护士，除了你自己没有谁能去恨。

“你最好是死了，”最后她说。“那才是对美利坚有所服务，不是吗？某具骨瘦如柴的在阴沟里的死尸。山姆大叔会因此欠你一个人情。”她笑了，但这对你来说更像是吼叫。

最后，你的困惑大于愤怒，因为她之前从没对待入伍过表现得像这样，而这花了一段时间，一个愤怒的，鞋跟转动，裙摆飞舞的退场，你才明白是——

“所以，”厄斯金说，在另一个房间里，你坐在这儿，夹克敞开，一堆熟悉而令你不舒服的册子摆在你面前。“你想出国，去杀纳粹。”

他从他的资料中抬起头来，看着你。“你想去杀纳粹吗？”

-

“我不想杀任何人，”你说。

你突然想到你也许最终会杀了你自己。然而那才是你想要的，不是吗？那是你一直想要的。也许不是杀死自己的那部分，是其他部分——不管是什么。是高尚和牺牲还有你的名字，沉积在历史书里，是——

巴基告诉你你的死什么也不是。你的死会在她最后一次闭上眼时在地表面抹去。也许在那之前就会。她是唯一的一个会记得你的人，史蒂夫罗杰斯——她是你剩下的全部。

但那会使你停下吗？

厄斯金博士说他可以给你一次机会。

在这个故事里，你爱上了一位美丽的姑娘，她有着棕头发棕眼睛和毫不留情的右勾拳。

你捡起旗子进入卡车之后，佩姬卡特对你微笑，然后转头看向别处。你回了一个微弱的微笑，因为你几乎不能呼吸，你爬了绳索钻过了泥地和带刺的铁网，然后将在冰冷黑暗的房间，被呼噜声喘息声，和一群打鼾的男人包围着入睡。这些男人都能把你从这里一脚踢到田纳西州，然后仍然能大气不喘跑一千米，投身战争，而你——哈，你感到疲惫。

佩吉在头又一次转回来时没有笑，但她告诉你在十七年里没有人拿到过那面旗。你已经知道这件事了，但你很感激——

“厄斯金想选你，”她说。“你就是那个人。”她之后微笑，但那很轻微，而且笑意只有一半。你寻思着这是不是也是一个测试。“你激动吗？”

“激动什么？”你问。不， _不_ ——那是个蠢问题，天，你不擅长和女孩子聊天，不，是女人，佩吉是女人，看看她，你能看得出她的强壮和美，你甚至都不该往那方面想，但事实是你不能和女孩说话，将来也不能，尽管你不觉得你能度过完整的两个小时不和巴基说话——于是又来了， _巴基_ 。

你仍然因为没有在你走之前告诉她而感到内疚。你值得因为这个感到内疚。你本该带着她来。你本该——

“——而且——”你和佩吉同时意识到你没有在听了。那个微笑没有立刻从她脸上垮掉。

“你在想什么？”她突然问。 _一个女孩_ ，你想说，但你实际上说的是，“这场战争。” 你觉得差不多也是这样，不管怎样。

你在这条时间线的某个点，增了一百磅重，跌跌撞撞落进了一套星星条纹的制服里，得到了一面盾牌，一种居高临下的存在感，以及毫不费功夫就能吸引女人的能力。然后你抬起头，发现你在一个舞台上，一个面对一群人的舞台上，然后意识到这不是真的。这都是掩人耳目的东西。这是你不得不玩下去的部分。

-

好笑的是，这一回，你没有谁可以去救。 这一回你的童年伙伴没能进到军营里，但你甚至不知道她应该这样做，所以你继续做那些破烂事儿，没有提出任何疑议。好吧，你提出了一些，但这不重要；你或多或少是个领袖人物，一张贴在美利坚前的脸，可以让待在国内的人们多瞟几眼报纸上的战争内容再翻到漫画版块——反正每一次你这么做，他们都会对你倾尽褒扬之词，再把你塞回那件制服里。

但你能抱怨吗？你是美国队长，站在舞台上、有着湛蓝眼睛强硬下颚的男人；人民群众爱你，山姆大叔爱你；女孩们在表演之后向你涌来，索要你的亲笔签名，也许还要点别的；你察觉到了吗？你察觉到了，但是你不上心，就像坐电梯到十六楼，破夹克的领子上沾着血，你察觉到姑娘们躲着你时那样不上心，就像在廉价的饭店你察觉到对面桌的小伙子们对你指指点点时那样不上心。所以，当每个金发女郎朝你走来，笑容满面，眼里发光，你甚至眼睛不眨一下，笑容也不动摇。你的神思飞到了一百里远外，穿过海，回到了破旧的布鲁克林，回到了血喙鸽，回到了烟，唾沫和清晨灰色的天空。

（因为，嘿。你还是史蒂夫罗杰斯。什么事也不会改变。）

-

“操，”她说。

直到她的眼睛对上你的你才反应过来你在盯着她看，然后你的脸颊变红了。你的眼睛移开之后你的脑海里仍是她的脸。

“什么？”她问。

“没什么，”你说。在她扬起眉毛时，你补充道，“我从没听过你用那样的词。”

佩吉微笑，朝你身后望去。有一瞬间你遐想着，你的脸也仍印在她的脑海里。

六月中旬，你们俩坐在室外。你们不该是醒着的，所以火是一定的，蚊子也在全马力的状态下。你们俩静静坐在原处，除了你的手臂每几秒钟一次的扇动；空气是安静的，除了蟋蟀的鸣叫和远处的沙沙声。

“什么？”她问。“操？”

“是这个，”你说。

现在，佩吉的笑容是真实的了。你们还面对面坐着。突然间，你急切地想要紧挨着她坐。

“你还没有见过我在战场上的样子，”她说着，把一个小碎片弹下裙褶。“有一整本词汇等着你去熟悉，罗杰斯。”

“你忘了我在哪里长大，”你说，你的嘴角向上翘——只有一点点——以你记得的方式。“我非常确定我最先学的词是——”

在森林里的哪个地方，一只猫头鹰叫唤了起来；你愣住了，佩吉的手指摸向了立在她一旁的包。你们一时忘记了彼此，而那个时刻一过你们又是史蒂夫罗杰斯和佩吉卡特，坐在脏兮兮的营地里，手腕上仍有蚊子印，头发里仍埋了泥土。

“我见过你开枪，”你说，努力扇走落在你手肘上的一只蚊子——“你相当擅长这个。”

她不再笑了，但她的脸或多或少还保持原样——棕色的眼睛看起来像是它们开始想起什么很久以前就已经忘记的东西。

“我从没见过你开枪，”她说，而通常来说，你会尴尬。说实话，你对这个事实是有一点尴尬——美国队长，国家的英雄，德国人的噩梦，揍了阿道夫希特勒一千零二次的男人——一辈子从没杀过一个人。从没碰过一把枪。你本该感到尴尬。去他的，想想你在电影里击倒过的纳粹，只用了一把枪一面盾，该死的你应该感到羞耻。

——但是不知为何，你现在并不太在意。

“我可以教你怎么用枪，”她突然说，拍了拍肩，检查她的手上有没有血迹——“我觉得美国队长至少得知道这个。”

你要怎么做？更好的问题是，你能怎么做？佩吉卡特让你的心以一种你记不起的方式跳动。她的膝盖在她身体两侧弯曲，你的膝盖被拉到了你的胸口。尽管有火，还是有蚊子存在，因为这里在逐渐升温。这是热气腾腾的夏日凌晨一点。

最后，你对地面含糊地笑了笑，然后数到三，深吸一口气，走到她身边坐下。

事情变了。

战争会持续多久？五六年？这一场是的。这听起来并没有多久——但你在这五六年里成长了。你在五六年间学到了生活并不公平。你究竟在战争里待了多久了？你寻思大概有两三年。在某方面，两三年甚至比五六年还要长。你在两三年里学到了很多。你在两三年里忘记了很多。

这两三年里你知道了佩吉喜欢鸡蛋炒着吃；她很难入睡，但只要喝点酒说说话就会没问题。这两三年里你知道了你可以忘记水管漏水汽车鸣笛整晚的声音。这两三年里你知道了你可以唱歌唱得特别好听，只要有足够好的训练以及足够地不要脸。在整个两三年里，你知道了佩吉完全唱不了歌，但是她觉得你唱歌唱得特别滑稽，尽管她从来没和你坦诚说过。

战争可以持续多久？五六年？你只需要求生三年。在这次战争里，你的生命从来有被放在前线上；你对人民来说是英雄，对士兵来说是跳舞的猴子，而你在宣传影像里不过是自我陶醉。他们把你送到德国，法国，和战友们一起，和佩吉一起——你的职责是鼓舞士气。你从没真正有能力赢得他们的心。你从没有过一个违背指令、走到三十五里远的九头蛇营地区去的理由；你从没有过一个计划一架飞机降落进北冰洋的冰层里的理由。

你，史蒂夫罗杰斯，活下来了。当战争结束，你和其他人一起回了家。

你用法语说的最后一个词是“再见。”

你最后听到的是——呃，有太多人在喊叫，太多货车在发动，太多人站在路上。有一时刻，你看到她的嘴在动，然后门关上了，你能看到的全部，都印进了你的脑海，那是——

（直到你上了回纽约的航班你都没有说一句话。）

“不过你到底有什么毛病？”他问，但他一只手指也没有碰你。酒保身材魁梧，面色发红，胡子在深入脖子下方时变细变灰。自动唱片点唱机的音乐在那儿放着——在前四十五分钟一直播放的同一首该死的曲子，反反复复，两个坐在点唱机旁的醉酒小孩按上按钮时显得越来越没有重心。5A。5A。5A。

“没什么，”你说。你在那个词说完后又一次张嘴，因为你觉得另一个词要说出口了——但你看到了他的眼睛，那些在横木尽头整齐摆放在金属框架里的餐巾纸。发光的木地板打磨过了，好看得根本不像你过去看到的那样。

“有很多人到这儿来吗？”你问。

“没，”他说，把拳头放置在柜台上。“这地方有过更好的光景。”

“你们重做了地板，”你说着，放下了玻璃杯。

这样说错了吗？那之后那个男人奇怪地看着你——不只是一分钟，不只是两分钟。他看着你，你可以感受到他在慢慢消化你的存在。你知道这种感觉。你知道要发生什么。

你知道你的眼睛是蓝色的，你的头发是金色的，而你的脸的形状特别，即使在昏暗的灯光下你的下颚也几乎不会被认错，但也许——

“你是不是——？”

有一时刻，沉默陷了进来，它比任何声音都要响亮。它一直持续着，持续了一百万年，直到它在半秒钟里听起来像音乐——然后，正当你开始听见脚步声和牢骚声，正当你开始从余光瞟到熟悉的旋涡，一个勾划了过去，5A充满了整个房间。

-

你的脸仍贴遍了布鲁克林。

纸张已经泛黄，页角已经脱落，但你站在那儿，不是吗？——注视，敬礼，摆出你的百万美元微笑。人们还能认出你吗？有时候能，有时候不能。重要的是——重要的是，史蒂夫罗杰斯，你一丝一毫也不像那个海报上的男人。他在微笑。你做过什么让这个世界多一分光泽的事吗？你所做的全部就是站在舞台上唱歌，在夏日的时光里，带着疲惫的战士和漂亮的女人穿过森林和田野。而且——

最后，它凝视着你的脸。你知道了你需要做什么。你知道了你需要做什么，而且你知道了你想要做什么。这两者并不总是同一件事，不是吗？

最后，你做了你想要——

“巴基巴恩斯•••巴恩斯。巴恩斯。父亲，彼得巴恩斯？那个魁梧的男人——实在可怕的男人。他没有一件夹克看起来——哦，天，我现在想起来了。”她在拥挤的房间里转过身，望进书架和课桌底下。“哦，主啊，已经有那么久了。你离开了多久了？天，你看起来不一样了——我几乎不能相信你还是史蒂夫罗杰斯。天！那个眼睛大大的小巧男人发生了什么？”

她停在了一个填在破损书架下的橱柜旁。“她搬走时没有告诉我很多。不过她给我寄了信——就一封——就在她搬走之后。信的内容大部分是她养在厨房柜里的老鼠 ——但——让我瞧瞧。在这儿。”

-

“十七岁，”巴基说。“你能相信吗？我的老天爷！”

“巴克，”你说。你的声音警告着她。“我们要被发现了。”

“十七岁，”她低声道，但她的声音更轻柔了，而且她的视线放了在你身上。她跪在黑暗里。你把门只推开一个缝，一条长长的黄色光线倾泻而入，在衣柜壁上洒下条纹。“我不能——”

“你想被吼吗？”你看着她，然后你想了一秒钟那样会发生什么。“妈妈会杀了我，如果她——”

“天，史蒂夫。我不觉得你——”

“嘘！”你的眼睛，伸露出衣柜的那只眼睛，睁得像餐盘那么大。你摔上了门，把自己压向巴基坐着的那个角落。她穿着你的旧短裤，在你身边静止不动，手指握紧一捆萎蔫的蒲公英。

“他们还在那儿吗？”她悄声说。黑暗中，她的呼吸在你的脖子边隐隐约约。

那时巴基十一岁，她说她永远不会结婚，不，永远不会涂口红。她不会上大学，永远不会穿裙子。她会抗争。是的，她会剪掉头发，加入军队，站在你的身边，史蒂夫啊，当你们在一起没有人能阻挡你们。

这是一个不错地方。它真的是。不是你去过最好的地方，但相当好了——地板大部分是干净的，墙壁也修补过，而那灰绿色的漆让你回想起春日时光，不，是夏日时光，学校沥青路边草地里的晨露，汗津津的拳头里的佩妮糖，还有太阳从古老的砖墙后面探出头的样子。

你——你很紧张。你觉得自己像个傻子，带着一捆玫瑰站在走廊里。你的心在你的胸膛里撞击的速度得快到你发誓你一天都没有变过。但之后你变换两腿间的重心，变换你抓着玫瑰包装纸的方式——玫瑰一共十支，全是红色的，因为它们能让你想起别的东西而十是一个圆满的整数——然后你看见你的手，你的腿，感受到你肩膀的重量，而你知道——

（巴基从不喜欢花。）

你在期待着什么呢？天啊，你在期待着什么呢？你已经想出了一些场景，每一个都让你坐立不安。场景一，门打开了，你完全没有被认出来——你接下来要怎么做呢？你甚至都不想去想。场景二，门打开了，你被打倒在地板上，你的脸被一顿猛踢——你该怎么办呢？你会接受这些击打。你活该的。即使是最低劣的部分，踩手指，扯头发。你会的。

还有场景三——门打开了——是的，门打开了，你做了你差不多整个该死的人生都想做的事。

你带着一捆玫瑰站在走廊里。你的心在你的胸膛里撞击的速度快到你发誓你一天都没有变过。你深吸一口气，数到三，然后按上了门铃。

门没有开。

门没有开。你站在门外，而门紧闭着——门的另一边除了空洞的门铃声没有任何响声。你站在门外，什么也听不见。你感觉到花在你发汗的拳头里枯萎。你的心跳快到你觉得你就要——

“你好——”

突然间五年变成了六年。而六年变成了十年，六年又变成了一百年，六年又变成了一百万年——突然间，五年，六年，变成了永远。

-

巴基站在门前的时间比你想承认的还要久。你的心跳比她的先慢下来，这与你所知道的所有事都相悖。你还是不能看到她。你所看到的全是碎片——眼睛，腿，她腰带的颜色，她发尾的卷儿。

你觉得自己像是被揍了一拳在肚子上。你不能——

“你这该死的 _傻子_ ，”巴基说——然后你再也感觉不到你手里的花了，感觉不到穿过薄墙的严寒了，感觉不到任何东西；只剩柔软的皮肤，湿润的睫毛和浆蓝布料。它们贴着你，围绕着你，包裹着你。

-

巴基的公寓让你回想起你母亲的。她走进去的样子看起来很熟悉——你有一半希望她在入口通道的尽头右转，脱下她沾满泥的鞋，喊道 _嘿罗杰斯女士_ ，冲洗她沾了血，沾了灰或者沾了自行车链上的油渍的手，帮你递肥皂，把你拽到条纹桌布覆盖的餐桌旁，然后告诉你母亲她是世界上最好的厨子，也许用更好听的话，但一定以巴基一直以来的魅力——

“天，”巴基说着，等着你进厨房后跟着进来。“我的老天爷。我——”她理走眼睛前的头发，你意识到她的脸通红。“你想要喝点什么吗？水？”她又看了你一眼。“啤酒？”

你盯着她的脸，盯得太久了。然后你说不——不，没事。嗯，一点水就行——一点水就好了。

“好的，”她说着，打开了橱柜，伸向顶层的架子，取出一只玻璃杯。“你可以——你去客厅吧。这里很脏——抱歉这里一团糟。”她对你微笑。笑得太快了，太僵硬了。你的手指抽搐了一下。“只用——大厅那儿左转。”

你咽口水咽个不停。然后干瞪着。你们两个的距离在这个对你们来说都太大了的厨房里有五英尺远。像是涂色书—— _这张图片有什么不对？_ 里的一页。巴基又一次对你微笑，但你不能——

“我该在哪里——”

“哦，那些花。给我就好了，或者——不，就把它们放在那儿吧。我会找到一个花瓶放的。”

客厅很小，它的墙壁被漆成了偏灰的蛋壳蓝。这里有两张破旧的沙发，一盏台灯，和房间中央咖啡桌上位于贵宾席的收音机。相片悬挂在其中一张沙发旁的空当上。你不能坐下，所以你没有。你隔着一英尺的距离看着那些照片，仿佛置身于博物馆。

有一张照片是巴基的母亲；你模模糊糊记得她一点，不过首要的是，你认出她是因为她长得像巴基。棕色的头发，只有一点点波浪状的卷曲——强硬的下巴，棕色的眼睛。有一张照片是小女孩时候的巴基——这一张拍得更好一些，大概是多年前在照相馆拍的。她坐在一个泰迪熊旁，弱弱地笑着。有一张里有一个你没认出来的男人，他坐在巴基身边——手臂环着巴基。这一张是最近的；这一张里，她看起来年长一些；这一张里，他们在微笑。

-

巴基带着两杯水来了。你仍在看着那张照片。

“那是谁？”你问道。

巴基将玻璃杯放在桌上，看向了那两张沙发，半秒之后在靠近你的那张坐下了。

“天，坐下吧，”她说，而她的声音听起来——几乎是遥远的，你想。“我想好好看看你。”

你听了她的话；沙发在你的压力下吱吱地响，而你靠近巴基时它突然显得小了许多。你们的膝盖几乎要碰到一起。巴基把腿拉到旁边，平底鞋留在了地上，而她的手肘支撑在一旁。你坐直身子，就像你一直做的那样，因为你母亲是教你这么坐的，而且——好吧，还有别的理由这么做吗？

你看着巴基。巴基看着你。

“我的天啊，巴克，”你说，同一时刻她说道：“操，”于是你们两个都笑了笑，但说真的——

（你没有碰你的那杯水，你也没有把你的外套脱下。）

“我以为你还要更小一些，”她说。这让你微笑了，一点点。

“我以为你还要更大一些，”你说，而那微笑粘在你的脸上仿佛石膏，“我发誓我现在能把你举起来了。”

“别试着做，”她说着，看向她的手。

你又一次微笑了，并没有看向她的眼睛。巴基的鞋子白净得发亮。

“这地方不错，”你说。“的确不错。”现在，你抬眼看向她，而她的目不转睛地盯着你的。你的嗓音仿佛千钧一发。巴基的眼神变了，而你——你张开嘴想要说些什么，说出的只有：“当然，这关我们*——我们从不在乎这些，不是吗？”

巴基没有对你微笑。她坐得如此近，现在你们的膝盖碰到一起了——裸露在她裙子下的膝盖，你见了上千次却从没见过像现在这样白、这样干净。

冬日的太阳透过窗子直射进来。

巴基的发梢完美地卷曲——均匀地翘着，就像千万张笑脸的嘴。

“巴基，我——我知道这么说已经太晚了，但是——”你咽了咽口水。“我很抱歉。”你的声音有些颤抖。“我不会怪你，如果你不——”

“我的上帝啊，史蒂夫，”巴基说着，然后她滑过沙发，然后——

-

说实话，你一生中从没亲过一个姑娘。说实话，除了巴基你从没向任何人承认过，然而她从没相信过你的话，但你一生中从没和一个女孩有过这么多触碰。你从没真正打算这么做，很大程度上是因为你之前遇见的每一个女孩都可以用她的大拇指和小指环上你的手腕；而且你从不觉得对此你会有半点擅长的地方，无论如何，而且——

巴基用舌头和牙齿接吻，她的手指刮擦过你的胡渣，而这不是你想象的样子，完全不是——在电影里，这总是不一样的，浪漫情怀，在背景里哼唱的辛纳特拉*，一闪一闪的星星，烛光。而你现在正坐在一座杂乱城市的一间整洁公寓里，公寓的墙上挂着照片，太阳将降落得比它升起时快，一道由于紧张流出来的消退中的汗迹仍将你的上衣粘在你的皮肤上，而这并不是你在任何书中看到的样子——你的 _全书完_ ，你的 _从此幸福快乐_ 在哪儿？但是你，史蒂夫罗杰斯，你知道你不是一个故事书里的主角——你只是一个来自布鲁克林的孩子，在一座杂乱的城市长大，会在清晨五点将报纸扔在门廊上，会将你最好的朋友的廉价啤酒倒在你擦伤的膝盖上。你——你是知足的那类人。

你将手划过巴基的侧脸，小手指勾着她的下颌骨，然后以你知道的唯一的方式回吻她。

-

你在战争中经历了什么？

好笑的事情是，你没有来自战争的伤痕。你有见过战斗——不是很靠近的，但你见过了，而且你穿过了树林，岩石，和铁丝网，就像其他任何人一样。你应该有些什么的——仍未完全治愈的一道刮伤，一道擦伤，一道捅伤——但是不，你的身体是一块空白的石板。这场战争从未发生过，从未存在过——除了你有的记忆，你脸的形状，你眼睛里的神情，以及你挂在从这儿到旧金山的每个药店店面的脸。

好笑的事情是，史蒂夫罗杰斯，你被伤痕覆盖。他们是老旧的伤痕，褪去的伤痕，久远到你无法细数它们从哪儿弄来的。

“上帝，”巴基将香烟从脸边拿开，吐出气息，“我的上帝啊。”

她触碰你锁骨的线条，手指浸在近傍晚倾斜的金色阳光下，描摹着躬身穿过你肩膀的灰白的线。你记得那一道——高中，体育课。大个子小孩，棒球选手，在反射在体育馆黄色的地板上的灯光中变成灰色的绿眼睛。

“你真是一团糟，”巴基说，但她的声音里有着你不记得曾经有过的柔和。

你几乎害怕看向她——身体舒展在沙发上，裙子堆叠在你旁边的地板上。巴基，她闪着光的肌肤，她的香烟，她棕色的眼睛以及——上帝啊，你想着，然后你触碰她的膝盖，祈祷世界不会就此崩溃。

“你也是，”你说。“我一辈子都没见过你的头发这么干净。”

“闭嘴，罗杰斯，”她说，同时手指又一次穿过你的头发，即使你已经看起来才从床上起来。“不是我们所有人都能和漂亮姑娘们住进五星酒店，山姆大叔还住在隔壁。”

“漂亮姑娘们，确实，”你说，而你之后什么也说不出了，所以你哼哼得尽你所能地轻蔑，稍微转过身，然后将头靠在扶手上。“放以前不会多看我第二眼。”

“大概会的，”巴基说，“你过去一直是一道风景。”她又抽了一口烟，陷进坐垫中。“仍然是，实际上。” “看看你，”你说，她在同时也说了同样的东西，而你真的看向她的时候你的心脏猛然疼痛了起来——

“有时候，我会想如果你没有离开会怎样，”巴基说，“我知道这是自私的。因为这是你——”

“这不是我想要的，”你说——飞快地，因为你等着这个。“我曾经想要这个，但现在——”

巴基也有伤疤。比你的少，但你已经知道了。她的手盖住它们，手掌略过灰白的线。有一条刮痕在她身体一侧从她的大腿开始在肚脐处结束。你知道最好不去碰。

“所有事本可以有所不同，”她说，“我搞砸了，史蒂夫。你也搞砸了，但我——”

“巴基——”

“只是——”巴基的声线崩溃了——“有时候我会想这件事，这件事的所有，而这他妈的一点儿也不合理。它们本该——你知道的，我不——”她的手指在她的大腿上滑动，紧压在她光滑的臀上。然后她看向你，倾身吻你，而你意识到她的手在颤抖。阳光照在她左手上的某样——

“你本该留下来的，”她说着，嘴唇，眼睛，湿润着靠在你的脸边。你不记得她比你小巧得多的时候。“为什么你没有留下来？”

-

有一张照片是小女孩时候的巴基——这一张拍得更好一些，大概是多年前在照相馆拍的。她坐在一个泰迪熊旁，弱弱地笑着。

有一张里有一个你没认出来的男人，他坐在巴基身边——手臂环着巴基。这一张是最近的；这一张里，她看起来年长一些；这一张里，他们在微笑。

-

你母亲是十月的时候死的。

你十八岁了，你来自缅因州的十二岁大的表弟表妹们还仍比你高。所有人都在哭，你没有——你知道这并不是真的。也许这之前发生过，也许以后还会发生，但你的妈妈并没有真的离去。她只是离开了你的视线，就在他们让她进入土地里时。

你乘坐出租车回家，巴基紧挨着你坐在后座，所以她的大腿擦过你的。你们都没有说话，但你能感觉到你望出窗外时巴基在看着你。你对她说了什么吗？更好的问题是你能对她说什么吗？她什么也没有对你说。

你定睛于消防栓和变化中的街灯，并且告诉你自己，无论如何，这不重要。

你用你婶婶的钱付了出租车的钱，然后你们两个走上通向你公寓的楼阶。

巴基站在门口，看着你走进你的客厅中央——一条沙发，一条椅子，缝缝补补的地毯，布满灰尘的窗户。她的手放在她的两侧，她的头发扎起，而她在发抖。你们都是；暖气已经停了几天了。

你坐到沙发上，它几乎没有发出什么声响。

巴基迈进屋子，关上门然后慢慢穿过公寓，在客厅里，在你身前停下。她比你之前见过的样子都要瘦小苍白。她的下巴上有一块淤痕，那是丑陋的紫色加黄色。

巴基打开收音机。 阳光穿过帘幕倾泻进来，因为它们又薄又旧；巴基挨着你坐在沙发上时，阳光虚弱地照在她身上。你在颤抖，她也在颤抖，而她坐得与你如此之近以致你们的大腿碰在了一起，你们的手肘碰在了一起，你们的肩膀也碰在了一起。你发誓你可以听见她的心跳声。

你的头发被梳过了，你借来的外套有一点污渍。她穿着一条侧边被撕开、前面满是花朵的裙子。当她站起来向你伸出手，你只注意到了被撕开的地方。

“起来，”她说。

“巴基——”

最后，你站起来了。她的脸她的手和她的眼睛，不需要花很多时间说服你——然而，这需要过吗？你站起来，巴基牵过你的手，将它们放在她的腰上，而你畏缩了，尽管这在之前并没有什么关系——当你们钻到老鼠乱窜的小巷，躲在门廊下面，她朝你压过来，那么近，近得你能嗅到她的呼吸，而且——

“来嘛，”她说，“我会教你怎么跳舞。”

“我不会——”

“这是一首好歌，”她说，你甚至无法辨认出这个声音。Ella Fitzgerald？——也许是Billie Holiday。你记不起巴基是不是真的喜欢这首歌。“来嘛，在它结束之前。”

最后，你知道了除了几部偷偷溜进去的电影里看到的，巴基对跳舞并不了解多少。她搂着你的肩膀，手臂去往比它们应该去的地方更深入，但你保持住放在她腰上的手，闭上眼睛，听着音乐，努力不去想不踩到她的脚之外的事。

The end

**Author's Note:**

> *这关我们：原句是we never really gave a，史蒂夫在要说出shit的时候打住了。这本来是个很妙的细节，我翻译的完整句子是“这关我们屁事”，似乎不能像原文那么有表现力。  
> *辛纳特拉：应该是当时唱美国电影配乐的歌手。
> 
> 译者的废话：  
> 这篇文我历时大半年才完整翻完，所以关于这篇文我有很多胡思乱想。我联想到了打雷女士的‘summertime’式的风格，联系到的具体的歌是‘happiness is a butterfly’，之后发现作者的另一篇詹芽文可能更符合。大致感觉都很相似，只是这篇文的疼痛没有那篇的那么剧烈。对这篇文很有感觉的姐妹可以找来这首歌听听。  
> 还有radiohead的I promise，也可以听一听。风格不太一样但心境可能比较接近。结合MV来听会更有感觉。


End file.
